runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (21 February 2012)
The following small fixes and adjustments have now been made to the game. If you spot any further bugs in-game, please use the Bug Report feature. 'Graphical: ' *A new worshipping ashes animation has been created for when demonic ashes are used on a Player Owned House altar. *Only one Sergeant Grimspike is now shown when performing his special attack. *The stepping stones east of Draynor Manor have been graphically updated. *The Dwarven ancestor spirit from Lava Flow Mine no longer has two beards on his chathead. *Ungadulu from Legends' Quest now has a fainting animation. *A palm tree near the Bedabin Camp no longer has a gap in the trunk. *A non-functioning "X" button has been removed from the Flash Powder Factory rewards interface. *The Dorgesh-Kaan minimap and worldmap lower levels have been fixed. 'Quests & Tasks: ' *A typo has been fixed when speaking to Movario inside the Baneore Cave. *The seagull factory bombing event in A Clockwork Syringe has been given a 5 minute time limit. *Draugen from Fremennik Trials has had his combat level updated from 69 to 96 in the quest journal to reflect his recently increased combat level. *The Monkey Madness final battle is now using a personalised area, and the Sigil now must be rubbed to teleport. 'Skills & Minigames: ' *Tomb doors in Pyramid Plunder now animate correctly. *Trying to burn high-level shade remains with low-level logs now gives an appropriate feedback message. *A "Check Charges" option has been added to all Stealing Creation reward items when equipped. 'Other: ' *A right-click trade option has been added to Simon Templeton. *It is now possible to acquire rock cakes after completing Recipe for Disaster. *Surge and blast boxes in Dungeoneering now have equip as the left click option. *Elemental infinity robe examine messages have been updated to state what element they take after. *The NPC Contact interface has been updated to use the new interface graphical standards. *It is no longer possible to drop an item on "force walk" tiles. *The XP counter no longer overlaps the Favour points display in Jadinko Lair. *Some atmospheric sounds around the Troll Warzone area have been tweaked. *Mind talismans are now displayed as requiring Runecraft level 1. *Speaking to Vannaka after using a Troll Warzone recommendation system teleport to Vannaka no longer talks about the Burthorpe set of tasks. *A new Smithing skill guide entry for bane bolt tips has been added. *The objects the Mercenaries are wearing are no longer displayed as "Members object" on free worlds. *Messages from Pauline from Lunar Farm are no longer given around the Troll Warzone area. *A mining rock in the Rimmington Mine has been renamed "Clay rock" to reflect what ore it contains. *The enter key now replies to the last person who private messaged the player in the lobby. *Automatically refilling several watering cans from a water source now works correctly. *The Agility stepping stones near the Ghosts Ahoy questing area have been reworked to act similar to other Agility shortcuts across the game. *Plain-coloured origami balloons can now be lit using a tinderbox from a toolbelt. *A blank bank pin screen is no longer shown after correctly entering a bank pin to enter the Members Loyalty store. *The feedback message for when a pet is hungry has been shortened.